


It’s Been a Long, Long Time

by TeamDamon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Endgame fix it, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, endgame spoilers, happiness, it’s not mentioned but yeah, my way of reclaiming Stucky’s TWS song for them, nothing hurts and everything’s fine, oh btw Nat and Tony didn’t die, well it still hurts a little, what the final scene should have been, you can take them from my cold dead fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: He ran his fingers through Bucky’s long, soft hair, lips quirking when Bucky began to purr like a cat at the attention. Bucky nuzzled against Steve’s chest and pressed a kiss to his skin, and Steve gently tugged on a handful of his hair until Bucky shifted to look up at him.“What?” Bucky murmured, a small, lazy smile on his pretty face.Steve shook his head, tracing his cheek and jaw, hardly able to believe that he was real and alive and in his arms. “I’ve missed you so much.”—Steve & Bucky get the ending they deserve, while their song plays in the background.





	It’s Been a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Lets face it, this is Stucky’s song and this is my way of dealing with that. Imo it was massively out of place during t h a t scene so I fixed it for them. You’re welcome, Markus & McFeely & Russos. I accept PayPal and cold hard cash. Lol ;)

_ Kiss me once, then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It's been a long, long time _

 

The record player across the bedroom filling the space with sweet, jazzy strains of a song whose words that Steve felt deep in his very bones, he held Bucky closer beneath the warm sheets and let out a deep, long sigh. Morning light was peeking through the curtained windows but Steve had no plans of getting up any time soon. He and Bucky had both earned their rest, earned this time to themselves away from the world outside. 

 

He ran his fingers through Bucky’s long, soft hair, lips quirking when Bucky began to purr like a cat at the attention. Bucky nuzzled against Steve’s chest and pressed a kiss to his skin, and Steve gently tugged on a handful of his hair until Bucky shifted to look up at him. 

 

“What?” Bucky murmured, a small, lazy smile on his pretty face. 

 

Steve shook his head, tracing his cheek and jaw, hardly able to believe that he was real and alive and in his arms. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

 

_Haven't felt like this, my dear_

_Since I can't remember when_

_It's been a long, long time_

 

 

Bucky’s expression softened, growing more serious as he nodded slightly. “Tell me again what you did while I was gone.”

 

Steve took a deep breath, fingers drifting back to Bucky’s hair. “Well... I got up every day, shaved, got dressed... put one foot in front of the other. Tried to help people in any way that I could.” He paused, eyes falling to Bucky’s kiss-swollen lips, the curve of them that had always entranced him. “Tried to forget about you. Failed pretty spectacularly at that.”

 

Bucky let out a ghost of a chuckle, taking Steve’s hand in his metal one and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Steve watched him, heart aching at the tenderness of it, of how close he’d come to truly losing Bucky for good this time. 

 

“For the first year I was in denial,” Steve murmured, Bucky’s eyes meeting his again. “But by the second... it started to sink in. That you were gone for good. That everyone was. I couldn’t storm a base and get you back. Couldn’t do anything but just... accept it.”

 

“Did you?”

 

Steve smiled sadly, shaking his head. “But I didn’t move on. I couldn’t. I just...” he paused, eyes drifting off into a distant stare. “Watched the days pass by. Went through the motions. Waited for it to get easier. It never did.”

 

“Hey,” Bucky said gently, leaning up to look down at Steve, cupping his cheek sweetly. Steve blinked up at him and only then realized he was on the verge of tears,Bucky’s face a little blurry through the moisture. “It’s over. I’m back. We all are. It’s gonna be okay.”

 

“I know,” Steve replied, reaching up and tucking Bucky’s hair behind his ear. “But _God_ every  time I look at you I see you turning to dust and I...”

 

Bucky leaned down and kissed him silent, his lips warm and gentle and tasting like home. “I ain’t going anywhere, Steve,” Bucky murmured against his lips. “You’re stuck with me.”

 

Steve chuckled through his tears, both of which Bucky wiped away. He was afraid he’d wake up any minute, that all of this was some cruel nightmare that would end with Bucky slipping through his fingers again, reduced to nothing but ash. But this was real, Bucky was real, and the scars on their hearts were real, too. 

 

Bucky kissed him again, and Steve let himself get lost in it.  This , he thought, might just be the happy ending he never thought he’d live to get. 

 

 

_You'll never know how many dreams_

_I've dreamed about you_

_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_

 

 

Bucky grinned when Steve laid him down on his back, sliding over him and taking a moment to admire him like that - long chestnut hair fanned out across the pillow, cheeks tinged a healthy pink, blue eyes full of the light that had been missing from Steve’s life for five years. 

 

Underneath him, beneath Steve’s palm, Bucky’s heart was beating hard and perfect, a real and tangible proof of everything that Steve was afraid to believe. 

 

But if there was anything that the last five years had taught him, it was that Steve would never gonna take another moment with Bucky - or everyone else he loved - for granted again. He’d fought too long and too hard for this, for  Bucky , to waste a single second with him. 

 

“I love you so much,” Steve confessed, nose brushing Bucky’s. Bucky opened his eyes to look up at Steve with unfettered joy in his gaze, and it brought tears to Steve’s eyes again - happy ones this time. Bucky reached up and pulled him down for another kiss, then a few more, echoing the sentiment back to Steve between the kisses. It was a balm to Steve’s battered heart, each word and each touch stitching together the wounds he’d let bleed for five years. 

 

Finally, at long last... they were truly home again. And Steve was never,  _ever_ , gonna leave. 

 

 

_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_

_Then kiss me once again_

_It's been a long, long time_


End file.
